


Daisy and The Boys Part 1

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Daisy Duck is horny and Donald is out and about an unable to satisfy her so she decides to use the three horny teens at her disposal to help solve a problem that becomes mutually beneficial when the boys learn just how horny they are to both Daisy and each other.... ((should describe it right I hope and I mean part 1 because where I originally posted it had me stop after that last sentence, more later.))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Daisy and The Boys Part 1

If you cant stand incest or old+young, then basically this story isnt for you. I also apologize if what they QP boys do is now what was normally done on the show. Its been eons since ive seen an episode......

It was a beautiful day at the duck house. Donald had gone out earlier in the morning and wouldnt be back until late. He said something about a job but it was mired in the usual unintelligable bable he gave out that everyone just nodded and watched him go. With Donald now out of the house, the boys each retreated to a portion of the home to focus on their own projects. For Huey, it was the usual primping and preening to look good for the girls in his school. For Dewey, it was video games. For Louie, it was this new art and drawing kick he had gotten onto recently. Although he wasn't a true artiest, he felt like what he was able to accomplish, was good enough for himself. As The minuets turned into a few hours for Daisy, she realized that it had been a few weeks since she and Donald had made sweet sexy love to one another. He had been coming back from his supposed job exhausted and this left Daisy unsatisfied. It was on this day that she could stand it no more. Just rubbing her vagina, something she had done to temporarily replace Donald since he had been coming back exhausted, while laying in their bed wasn't enough. As she thought about what would be the best way to satisfy her urgers, her needs, this fire between her legs, a thought crossed her mind, "I have three honry teenagers in the house....I wonder if any of them will want a piece of me. They do seem to stare at me everytime I go out to tan in my itsy bitsy teeny weenie bikini.....hmmmmmm" As she thought about it some more, weighing the pros and cons, the heat between her legs won out, but who to go after first. Huey would probably go for it, hes always on the lookout for new ladies to charm, Dewey would possibly go for it too. He, like Huey, and Louie too, had eyed Daisy whenever she went out to tan in her bikini. She finally settled on Louie first. He was so easily manipulatable. Her thoughs made up who was first second and third to be sexually teased, she headed upstairs to Louie first.

Daisy found Louie sitting at his deak, drawing intently away, unaware that Daisy was behind him, about to make her move. She crept up to him and waited until his pencil wasnt on the page before putting her hands on his chest. "Hey handsome" Daisy said, her hands on his chest over his green tanktop, a staple of his. Louie practically jumps out of his chair at this. "D-daisy, w-what brings y-you here?" Uisng her feet Daisy slowly began to spin Louie around. "Oh nothing", she said, her hands still rubbing his chest. "Just wanted to see what you were up to sweetie. Listen, I have a question for you...." Della had decided to go for the blunt question to see if he REALLY did feel this way about her. "Have you been staring at me in my bikini when I tan outside?" Her hands began to trail down his chest towards his shorts. "N-no, D-daisy, I didn't even k-know you tanned...." His voice trailed off as her hands reached his waist and began rubbing right over his crotch. Daisy could fel his penis stirring under his clothes slowly beginning to tent his pants, an indicator he was getting easily aroused by this. "Well, you say you dont watch me but see this tent? It's your penis telling me you do, and that youve masturbated to me in that bikini." The bikini itself she had chosen, was for Donalds pleasure and hers. A small pink thing, it tied at the hips, went right up her ass crack and barley covered her nipples. In short, it was the closest thing to nude she could do without the neighbors staring or complaining. "Maybe we ned to see whats going on down here...." Before Louie could even answer, he felt Daisy slim fingers slowly pulling his shorts button open before teasingly, slowly lowering the zipper. Louies face began to blush a little, watching Daisy. With his shorts now open, Daisy turned from staring at him to stairing at his crotch. Slowly she pulled the shorts open until just his tighty whitie tent was visible. Her fingers grabbed at the waistband to his underwear and slowly pulled them down and open, freeing his penis before resting the waistband below his balls so the underwear wouldnt spring back to his waist during her tease. With that done, it was now time to begin, after she drank him in of coruse. His penis was a bout 3 inches long, white leading up to a cute grey tip. Not bad for a teen duck his age. His bals, small and probably soft and round. She would find out later, for now, it was truley time to begin.

Finally, just as his underwear had been placed below his balls did Louie seem to"snap" out of it, but only for a brief moment. "D-daisy what are you- Ahhhhhhhhh!" He began to moan out as Daisys right hand wrapped around his shaft and began to gently stroke him up and down, each up stroke purposley bringing the tip to her beak to kiss it. She could tell he was liking it, this caused her to smirk a bit. Louie felt awkward. He didnt want his aunt Daisy to be doing these things to him, especially his penis and yet, her kisses and strokes were stirring up his own sexual urges. If she continued her motions, he would cum in no time. More moans escaped his lips as Daisy continued to purposley tease him, not quite a blow job but not quite a fast handjiob either, something hed done many times before when he got close. "Ahhhh D-daisy, r-right there.....y-yes....n-need to c-cum....." Soon Daisy could feel his penis twitching, a sign he was near an orgasm. She stopped and let go, standing up. Louie looked up in surprise. "D-daisy, w-why did you stop?" Daisy looked him over, planning to do one lasttease to seal the deal. She knew she would have him after that. "Because sweetie, in about an hour, ill be in the den ALL alone and maybe if you joined me.... I might just finish you off, or...." Her voice trailed off as she lifted the front of her dress to expose just a tiny bit of her underwear. "You could let me get you COMPLETLEY naked and then you could see more of whats hiding under here, your choice." With that, she lowered her dress and walked out, leaving a semi naked Louie to contemplate whether or not he should join.

Daisy, satisfied she had him in the bag, went to her next target, Dewey. He wouldnt be as easy and might even require Daisy to use his hand to purposley feel her up so he would KNOW what she was offering. His door, like Louies, was ajar and she strode in. Dewey heard her coming and answered. "Hey Daisy, whats up?" "Oh, nothing much, just wondering if I could ask you something, something personal?" Dewey pasued his game and turned around to face Daisy. "Sure, whats on your mind?" Daisy wakled over and sat on his lap, startling him a bit. "Well, its just been so long since Ive been with a male that I thought-" at this point she began to grind herself accross his waist, "you might want to help a girl out..." Dewey began to get nervous as soon as Daisyy began to grind on his waist. He could feel his penis twitching and moving inside his underwear, slowly tenting a bit. His mind beginning to focus on sex and her, he dint hear her next question, nor did he feel her hand on his until it was almost at its intended target. "W-what did you say?" Diasy took his hand and began to slid it over the front of her damp thong, momentarily stopping the grind. It didnt matter though, she could feel his tent go to full mast after his hand was placed over the front of her thong. "I said, wouldnt you like to feel whats under my little thong......or see whats under there instead?" Deweys eyes began to glaze over, pre leaked onto his underwear causing another twitch, this one Daisy felt. "Mmmmmm looks like someone wants a piece of this sexy body....come downstairs in about an hour and maybe just maybe Ill let you play with me-" She leaned in to whisper into his ear. "fully naked...." At this she stood up, dropping his hand before planting a kiss on his beak, gentle and ginger. "Come find me if you realy wanna have some fun today. Ill be seeing you..." As Daisy began to turn away, she heard Dewey mumble something unintelligable, something to do with joining her. Once outside the room, a small fistpump and a quiet yes, indicated she had two out of the three, Now all she needed was Huey......

She found Huey in the boys bedroom. Before entering she had taken a moment to purpsley expose her right breast, leaving that portion of her dress to just hang there. Satisfied this would get his attention, she now entered. Huey was standing in the mirror, admiring himself. "Hey there handosme, are you happy to see me or do you like what you see?" Huey was oblivious even as she moved into frame with her exposed right breast becoming visible in the mirror. "You know, good looking, there is a lot id like to do to you....even with that breast of your exposed....god how id love to swirl my tongue around that nipple or caress just the breast itself." At this Huey began to notice Daisys breast but not Daisy herself. Thinking it was his imagination, he begin to grope the front of his pants, slowly causing an erection and a tent. It was then that Daisy spoke up. "Like what you see there handsome?" Huey instantly froze, recognizing that voice. Slowly he spun around. "D-daisy, I didnt know, I didnt see....w-what are you-" His stammering cut off by a kiss from Daisy. "Shhhhh, just let me show you a good time....." She took his right hand, placing it on her exposed breast and began to move it around. She looked down and saw his pants moving with his hand. Bingo! A winner hook line and sinker. Now, to seal the deal. "So Huey, i can tell you like what I'm doing with you....maybe I want to show you more or let you explore more....maybe I want your penis inside me...." Huey gulped. He knew he was under Daisys spell and yet, he had been staring at her during the last week when shed put that itsy bitsy teeny weeny bikini on to go tan in the backyard. After seeing her, if he was watching with his brothers, would make up some excuse then rush off to furiously masturbate. He knew it was wrong but oh god did he want to see her naked. So it was when she began to mention at the fact she wanted his penis inside her that he gulped. He knew he would take the offer up regardless his brothers were home, he just had ot have her. Finally he snapped back, hearing the last thing Daisy had to say. "So in about an hour Ill be downstairs in the den ALL alone if you wish to join me." Giving him one last kiss, she turned and strode out.

As Daisy waddled back downstairs, she knew she had the boys right where she wanted them. All that was left was to set up everything and wait.

An hour later the three boys headed downstairs towards the den, each looking at the other in suspicion, just a bit. When they entered the den, all three found Daisy, laying on the floor ontop of a blanket, rubbing a vibrator over the crotch of her dress. "Oh, Hey boys, glad you could make it. I see all three of you got the message. Now that were alone....who wants to go first. Come on, don't be shy." Each of the three boys looked at the other, unaware they had ALL been approached by Daisy for sexual reasons. When no one moved forward, Daisy knew she had to remind them of why they were all here. "Louie, I thought you wanted your penis played with. You looked so cute when you made those moans, why dont you come over here sweetie, come on, dont be shy." Daisy patted the spot next to her right side, setting the vibrator aside after turning it off.

Huey and Dewey looked at Louie in surprise at hearing this. Both shocked Daisy had played with his penis and both now aware of what was to come. This wasnt just going to be a one on one session, this was going to include all of them. When Daisy patted the spot on the carpet, Huey and Dewey took a step back, Huey even going out of his way to shove Louie forward, whispering "Go on bro, Daisy needs you." With feet Louie didnt even know he had, Louie soon found himself right at the spot Daisy wanted.

With Louie right where Daisy wanted him, she set to work. Reaching over, she again unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, pulling the shorts open and the underwear back down. Once done, Daisys hand slowly curled around his shaft, gently squeezing the erection back to life. His penis erect, she opened her beak and put the tip in and began to swirl her tongue around his tip. Her hand slowly beginning to stroke him off.

As Louie began to get a hand blow job from Daisy, making moans in the process, both Dewey and Hueys penises began to twitch in their pants, tents growing till they were fully noticable. Just as Louie was about to pre, Daisy stopped and let go, teasing Louie again and her next target. "Huey, where are my manners, you saw and played with my right breast, dont you want your penis played with too?" Daisy pated the spot directly opposite Louie on the other side of the blanket. A pained look on Louies face havng now been stopped mid playtime. He hoped Daisy would return to finish the job.

Dewey looked at Huey, an equally shocked look on his face at knowing Huey had seen Daisys bare breast. Huey looked back and slighty shrugged, pretending to be stupid but also traveling on feet he too he didnt know he had. Once at Daisys side, she set about getting Huey ready. Starting at his shorts and going even slower then she had Louie, she unbuttoned then unzipped him until his shorts were open and her fingers were tugging his underwear down to place it under his balls. Releasing her grip on his underwear, she went for his penis shaft, gently grabbing it as she stared. Huey had been blessed with the longest penis out of the three of them. At 4 inches long with a light grey tip and balls that were round and very soft to the touch, any girl would easily want to play with him if they knew what he was packing. Which is why when Daisy grabbed his penis, she neither started to suck on him or stroke him. Instead she began to kiss him all over from tip to base and balls. Huey shuddered and moaned at Daisys kisses. This was the greatest thing that was happening to him. But, like Louie, he too fell vicitim to the waiting game as soon Daisy pulled off of him.

"Well, it seems we have two horny teen ducks on my hands, and you guys both seem to want some sexual release....how about we make a deal. Ill let you guys strip me naked first, and have your fun with me BUT Huey and Louie have to go first and fuck. If they dont, Ill leave and youll never get another chance. Think wisely boys. Dont undress me unless you intend to go first. AND if you want things like this to happen again" Daisy then got onto her knees, pulling both boys underwear back up then buttoning and zipping their shorts. Now it was all on them.

Huey looked at Louie who looked back at Huey. Both gulped knowing what daisy meant. Kisses, getting naked, penis play and ass play and everything else under the sun. Huey and Louie, looking into each other eyes, knew that what would happen today, would never leave the house and this chance would come again if they just sucked it up and did what Daisy wanted. A final nod, both boys each took a dress strap and slowly peeled down her dress, exposing her breasts until they let the dress drop. Daisy stood up and both boys grabbed her pink thong, damp from the vibrator play and from teasing the boys earlier to get them here, and began to slowly pull it down, exposing her now wet vagina until the thong was at her feet. Daisy stepped out of it, kicking the thong and dress off to the side. "Good boys, good good boys, you have the floor now....why dont you two do a litle experimenting while Dewey and I just watch. A deal is a deal after all."

As Daisy moved back over to where Dewey was and began to undress him, both keeping their eyes locked on Huey and Louie wondering who would make the first move. When Daisy finished getting Dewey naked, she sat herself back against a chair and spread her legs pulling dewey back against her. She took Deweys erection in her hand and began to stroke him. "Come on boys, were waiting....."

Huey and louie took one more gulp before coming closer. Their hands wrapping around their respective others waist. Beaks slowly leaning in until they touched and began to kiss.


End file.
